As recent multifunctional printers, those with a mirror image flip print function, and those with a connection function to a network are available. For this reason, a network system often includes printers with a mirror image flip print function, and those without any mirror image flip print function together.
As a conventional print technique, an OHP (Over Head Projector) print technique that prints on a transparent plastic film in consideration of use in an OHP is available. In the OHP print technique, color agents such as inks, toners, or the like are applied to one surface of a plastic film and are fixed by drying or welding them, thus fixing an image in the same manner as in a print process on paper.
However, a plastic film on which an image is printed using this technique curves, i.e., curls in the print surface direction. Normally, an OHP film is set on a document table of an OHP apparatus with its print surface facing up, and light is projected from below or above the OHP film, thus projecting light transmitted through the OHP film onto a screen.
However, when a curled OHP film is actually used in the OHP apparatus, the edge portions of the film rise, and the central and edge portions of the film cannot be simultaneously focused, thus blurring the projected image.